In Memory of You
by Slytherin Prince
Summary: Kagome had gone into the woods late at night. And she's meeting someone . . . Not Inu Yasha, but his brother? Is their an affair between the two? [SessKag] chapter 14 up Beware Children. Not for you. [M]
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** In Memory of You

**Rating:** Rated M

**Genre:** Romance

-

-

-

The wide sky arched above them and soft breeze blew. Inuyasha and the others had always made their way through their camp before the dark.

-

-

-

"It is starting to get dark. Let's stay here for the night." Inuyasha said as he looked around for a perfect tree to stay for the night.

"Great!" Kagome suddenly cheered up, her face suddenly bloomed.

Inuyasha eyed her suspiciously. "I thought you said that you're tired? Why you do suddenly looked so energetic?" He said in confusion.

"Ehh? Nothing! Uhm.." Kagome looked around for some sort of escape and found Shippou. "I'll sleep now! Shippou!" The kitsune happily ran on the open arms of Kagome.

Kagome prepared her sleeping bag and slept.

-

-

-

Kagome made her way through the woods in the middle of the night. She had a hard time on escaping Inuyasha because every time she moved, comments would fly.

Minutes had passed, and the fight ended. At the end, the defeated hanyou let her go.

'Oh, crap. I'm absolutely late. I wish he was late too.' As she thought of this, she mentally slapped herself for thinking such things.

She knew that he would not break his promise and never ever going to be late.

-

-

-

After 5 minutes of walking or rather running, she finally arrived to her destination. She stood in the middle of the woods and looked around. 

Where was he?

All of a sudden, she was thrown to the nearby tree. Kagome closed her eyes at the sudden impact.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and met the cold as seawater gaze of Sesshoumaru.

"I love you." she said softly yet seriously. If he was surprised, then he didn't show it. Running a clawed hand to her down to her small face, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead before he rested his head on her shoulder.

"I do too." Sesshoumaru watched the expression of Kagome changed.

Kagome smiled at him. She knew that action speaks louder than words when it came to him. So, she appreciated all the efforts he was making just for her.

"Why are you late?"

She should have seen that one coming.

"Inuyasha was not happy to let me go, you know."

She sighed at the memory of Inuyasha. Her first love. In a flash, the memories of their journey flooded back in her mind. Sesshoumaru growled, the rough sound draw her attention back to him.

He snarled as if he had read her mind.

"Don't think of him. You just travel with him because of the jewel of four souls. Nothing. More." Sesshoumaru growled once again. Kagome leaned her head on Sesshoumaru's chest and inhaled deeply.

"I think someone's jealous." Kagome teased, knowing that it would only irritate the Taiyoukai.

"Shut. Up. Or. I am going to kill you." He carefully said every syllable of each word for her to understand the hint of his voice.

Unfortunately for him, she didn't catch the message.

"You mean, you're not jealous?" Kagome grinned when she heard a possessive snarl rumbled in his chest, finding itself out through his lips and she felt his eyes flash to red at a moment.

He sighed heavily. "Fine. I was slightly jealous of my foolish brother because he was your first love." He caught her jaw by his left clawed hand and lifted her head slightly to look in her stormy eyes.

"You are all to me." He stated.

His face was expressionless but his eyes that formerly cold had filled with love and trust.

A tear rebelliously fell down her cheek smoothly, and he brushed it away.

"Don't cry." His voice was serious, and he leaned down and placed another kiss on her forehead.

He nuzzled her hair with his nose, bringing one of those soft giggles from her.

"I'm just so happy. It's so… touching. " The last word is said with a sad smile. He kept all of her emotions under control, but when he'd started to stare at her eyes, his control would disappear. He embraced her more tightly.

Without words, Sesshoumaru leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips.

-

-

-

**URG! REVISED!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** In Memory of You

**Author:** Slytherin Prince

**Genre:** Romance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

**Warning:** Rated M

-

-

-  
Kagome and the others started their early journey.

Before, Kagome was worried about Inuyasha smelling his brother's scent on her. Luckily for her, Inuyasha had colds.

Her relieved state was soon replaced by worry once again, because their destination was towards the Western Lands.

-

-

-

Inuyasha was now badly injured. He was fighting Sesshoumaru with his heavy Tetsusaiga for already 20 minutes now.

No matter, he would not quit.

-

-

"Just give me what I want." Sesshoumaru casually said, his annoyance was not showing. Imagine, Inuyasha had injured him, just a small cut.   
"Hah! In your dreams, pretty-boy! I will never give you my Tetsusaiga! No matter what happen! And you can't even touch it!" Inuyasha shouted back.

Sesshoumaru raised his left eyebrow. "What are you saying? I'm here to get the miko from you." Sesshoumaru sneered at him.

Inuyasha glared at the Taiyoukai before he looked at Kagome with questioning eyes.

Kagome stared back at the hanyou with worried eyes.

"Are you crazy!" Inuyasha shouted as he swung his blade towards him. Sesshoumaru easily side-stepped and avoided the attack.

"My reasons are mine, hanyou."

-

-

REVISED VERSION


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** In Memory of You

**Author:** Slytherin Prince

**Genre:** Romance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

**Warning:** Some words aren't appropriate for 13 and below. Rated M

-

-

Chapter III: The arrival

"Wow! Your castle is so **_big_**!" Kagome gasped as her eyes widened. She and Sesshoumaru had traveled in the past 1 hour.

And now, she could see the castle from far away. Even if it's still far away, the castle beauty was not hidden and, of course, the size size.

Sesshoumaru said nothing and hold her more tightly, afraid that she might fall.

They were riding on a cloud that was leaving a trail behind them.

"Erm… Nice talking." Kagome replied and rest her head on his masculine chest, breathed his scent and smiled.

-

-

-

"Inuyasha, stop that. I'm getting dizzy." Shippou said, obviously pissed.

"It's none of your business, brat." Inuyasha replied. He was acting like that for some time now after Kagome left them to _save _Inuyasha the humiliation and had gone towards his half brother.

He could not accept the fact that Kagome was taken away from that easily.

"Inuyasha, let's just rest for a while and we will find her later." Sango said to him. She herself looked tired.

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head as he considered what the girl had said. She was right, he knew. But that won't stop him from being so worried.

-

-

-

REVISED VERSION


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** In Memory of You

**Author:** Slytherin Prince

**Genre:** Romance

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Warning:** Rated M

-

-

-

"Kagome-chan! Rin missed you!!! Rin was very happy to see Kagome-chan again!!!" Rin said happily, and then turned to her Sesshoumaru-sama. She hugged his leg and Sesshoumaru automatically patted the girl's head.

"Rin. Go to Jaken and play with him." Sesshoumaru ordered. Rin left happily after she hugged Kagome.

Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to Kagome. His eyes softened for a second, but Kagome saw it.

_'I wonder why Sesshoumaru looks at me like that. It gives me goose bumps.' _

Sesshoumaru took a step forward and another towards Kagome. Kagome automatically knew what he was thinking about.

She smiled playfully at him and took a step backward then another.

Sesshoumaru groaned playfully and took another step forward until they're just 5 steps apart.

She innocently frowned and took another step backward.

"Sesshoumaru…" she begun.

Kagome took another step backward as he stepped forward.

She yelped as she turned her heels and ran. She knew that he could catch her in a second but also knew that he would enjoy this.

He loved to chase her. It was like chasing a helpless rabbit.

Kagome ran. She had turned left and right inside the castle and brought the both of them inside the most un-crowded place in the palace.

She turned to her right, only to find out that it was a dead-end. And when she was about to leave, she was already pinned in the nearest wall before she could think.

"Fun chase." Sesshoumaru smirked, amusement could be clearly be seen in his eyes.

"I know. Umm, can you let me out now? I'm really tired." Kagome begged, and give him her best puppy-dog look.

"No, you cannot. You made me tired and now you're just going away? I should get my prize now." He smirked evilly at her, which make her heart beat so loud. She knew that he was lying when he said that he was tired. She was, but not him!

"And what if I said I don't - - mhhpp!" She was without delay silenced when his mouth covered hers, which sent shiver of pure hot fire sliding along her veins.

He slid a hand behind her head, tugging gently but insistently at her hair so that she was forced to tilt her head back. Kagome stilled at once, her whole body going rigid with shock.

When his hand slid up to tilt her face so that he could deepen the kiss, Kagome made no move to break away. She felt boneless, melting under the warmth of his mouth and the strange curling sensations rippling hotly along her veins.

When his mouth slid away from hers, she moaned softly, turning her head to recapture his lips then shuddering as he begun to skim a shower of kisses along the curve of her jaw to the hollow of her neck.

Slowly and gently, Sesshoumaru traced the delicate hollow with his tongue before moving on to nibble at the lobe of her ear in a way, which stole what little remaining strength she had so that she trembled against him.

He caught her even more closer, steadying her against his strength as he continued the assault on her senses by taking her mouth again in a long, drugging kiss, and everything ceased to the exist apart from the feel of his mouth on hers and hot, delicious magic they were creating together.

Slowly, he drew back, holding her steady as he felt the shudders, which racked her, his hand smoothing the silky disarray he'd made of her hair.

"Come on, you needed to sleep now." Sesshoumaru said as he slightly smiled when she nodded.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**REVISED VERSION**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** In Memory of You

**Rating:** Rated M

**Genre:** Romance

-

-

-

Kagome woke up because she had felt a presence move near her. Sighing, she sleepily turned her head and opened her eyes. She had frowned at Sesshoumaru, who was sitting in a chair near her.

Sesshoumaru watched her from lower lids. "You had smiled."

"Huh?" Kagome said as her frown deepened. Where was her morning greeting?

"You had smiled while you sleep" Kagome could tell that he was curious. His curiosity could get him killed someday.

"Ah, OK. Just have a nice dream." She dismissed the statement and sat up on the bed.

"Is that so? And could you tell me something about that dream?"

Kagome looked up at him and saw something flicked in his eyes. Jealousy. And it disappeared just as fast as it came.

"Umm, it was a dream that I always dream everyday." She giggled playfully.

"Who is he?" He spat out as his eyes narrowed suspiciously. He could already feel his blood boil while thinking her dreaming another guy. Sesshoumaru's head shot up when he heard her telling him the someone's jealous thing.

"I think someone's jealous." She playfully teased him. She only stopped when she heard him growled out loud.

Not that loud, just enough to make her stop.

"Who said I was?" His voice was in his normal cold self once again.

"Are you the one I was talking about?"

"Stop it, answer my question." Sesshoumaru stood and seated himself at the edge of Kagome's bed. He wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and nuzzled her neck.

"It's just a nice dream, really." _It's about you and me._ She continued in her head. She sighed contentedly and hugged Sesshoumaru lightly before jumping out of the bed.

"Is Rin already awake?" Kagome asked as she went to her closet and search for something to wear.

"Yes. She is playing with Jaken."

"Oh, OK." She turned her attention towards the door. When she was about to open it, Sesshoumaru started in once again, "Where do you think your going?" He said and stood up, and walked towards her.

"You know, I am just going to get some very cold shower and eat breakfast. If you had a plan in your head, better do it later, okay?" She winked at him and stock out her tongue. And she got out of the room, leaving a very disgruntled Sesshoumaru.

-

-

-

It was a cloudy day today, looked like it was going to rain. And since she had made a promise to Rin that she was going to play with her today, she was now with the little energetic girl in the gardens.

"Rin-chan, I think it's going to rain. We should go to the kitchen and eat something. Your Kagome-neechan is starving." Kagome said while she looked up to see the dark clouds surround and corrupting the white clouds. Then, the rain started to pour slowly.

"Rin-chan! Go back to the castle immediately!!!" Kagome yelled at Rin, who immediately obeyed her and run towards the castle.

Kagome run as fast as her legs could carry her to the over large castle. The rain was getting heavy and she run faster. And unfortunately for her, she slipped when she had stepped into something sticky and fell hard.

The icy wind seemed to bite her through to her skin, and she was shivering by the time Sesshoumaru found her and got her inside.

It felt cold and slightly damp, and as though aware of her thoughts, Sesshoumaru said quietly, "Come on, we'll go into my study; it's warmer in there."

She argued at him for a moment about letting herself into her own feet before he let her go.

Kagome stood to one side as he knelt by the dying embers of the fire and threw on some fresh logs. A shower of sparks raced up the chimney, the scent of apple logs filling his study.

He hadn't bothered to light all the candles in the room, and the dancing flames licking round the logs cast mellow shadows over the shelves of books.

A pair of thick velvet curtains had been drawn against the night, and Kagome fingered the fabric absently.

Sesshoumaru threw another log on the fire and dusted off his hands before standing up.

He walked towards her and smirked when he smelled an amount of fear in her, even though she didn't move a muscle.

She glared at him, and took a step back.

But in his monstrous speed, he was instantly in front of her. It was too late for a protest or pleads for mercy, and time seemed to stand still in a preternatural silence as he slowly lowered his head towards her. She could hear the fiery crackle of the logs, and the agonized sound of her own breathing.

A whimper was smothered in her throat as she felt the harsh pressure of his mouth against her own.

There was nothing sensual or arousing about the way he kissed her;

He was punishing her, deriding her because of the even this early morning, but in spite of everything she could feel the sudden rise of enthusiasm flooding through her.

As though her stomach was starved, she was ready even to respond to this parody of passionate need that she only experience in her wonderful dreams.

She could feel the edge of his teeth against her mouth, and felt herself shiver in physical response as he used them without compunction to part the swollen softness of her lips.

When his tongue thrust possessively into her mouth, she felt the molten heat slide through her veins.

Against her body she could feel the rapid, uneven thud of Sesshoumaru's heart.

Somehow her arms had locked around his neck, holding him against her. His tongue touched her lips, tracing their swollen curves.

She felt that shiver ran through him, and he muttered against her mouth,

"Kagome, what is it that you've done to me?"

His mouth touched hers again, gently this time, as though he wanted to caress away the pain he have done. She could have easily pulled away from him, but she didn't.

"Kagome."

She shivered responsively to the note of need deepening the way he said her name. She could feel the heat of his hands where they held her, and beneath the bodice of her kimono her chest ached to be caressed.

His mouth was no longer demanding as it moved on hers, all anger expunged by the effect that seemed to engulf them both.

Without him saying it she could sense his desire, feet it in the way his hands stroked over her back, molding her against him.

She clung to him in the firelight, giving herself up entirely in the fate's hands, wanting him too much to fight any longer.

"You have no idea of what you do to me."

The muttered words shivered across her skin, her head falling back against his shoulder as his mouth explored the soft column of her throat.

Tiny spears of happiness shifted through her, her body responsive to his touch that he made a sound of muttered frustration against her skin.

His hand reached for the fastenings of her blue kimono, his body tensing as she stepped gently away from him.

She couldn't stop herself from blushing crimson as she saw him looking at her.

"Let me untie it," she said softly.

She had stepped into a pool of light cast by the fire, and suddenly his expression darkened. Rejection and fear. Unexpectedly she had trouble on unfastening it since Sesshoumaru's expression changed.

"Che."

She stared at him. "Huh?"

He moved towards her. His face contorting as he reached for the front of her kimono, and with one savage wrench ripped the front open.

"Sesshou!"

"Take _it_ off." He demanded strongly.

He made a raw, thick sound in his throat and reached for her again, dragging the poor fabric away from her body, until it fell in a pool at her feet.

For what seemed like a long time she was too stunned to move. The firelight played softly on the creamy contours of her chest, but she was barely aware of the look in Sesshoumaru's eyes as his gaze absorbed their rounded perfection.

"You are beautiful, Kagome."

-

-

-

**REVISED VERSION**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** In Memory of You

**Rating:** Rated M

**Genre:** Romance

-

-

-

Sesshoumaru was about to touch it when a voice distracted him and said, "Sesshoumaru-sama! Naraku is here!" Jaken shouted outside the door. Kagome winced, was Sesshoumaru planning of something not good? Why was Naraku here?

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes then opened again. But when he opened his eyes again, she didn't see the loving eyes that he possessed a moment before. He was back to his normal self. The vicious, emotionless Taiyoukai, claiming to hate all humans.

"Tell him to stay outside. I am going in a moments," He demanded in his natural voice, cold and emotionless.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!" After that, the loyal toad-demon went on his way.

When Sesshoumaru was sure that the toad was gone, he then turned his attention to a half nude Kagome.

"Get dressed." He demanded. Kagome, after hearing his demand, glared at him and angrily gathered up her kimono and get dressed. Uncaring if her kimono was already ripped.

"You'll come with me at once." He grabbed Kagome's left arm firmly and dragged her outside.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" Kagome protested as she whimpered at the force he was putting on grasping her arm. Sesshoumaru's grip tightened.

"You're hurting me! Let me go!" That was all Kagome had said before blackness welcomed her.

-

-

-

"So you're here, with my miko I presume." Naraku said. This was the first time Sesshoumaru had seen Naraku in his true form.

"Where's my sword?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"The Tetsusaiga? It was here. I have a slight trouble in removing its seal, but I can manage." Naraku said as he takes the sword out of the black cloth.

"Would you mind to exchange now?"

"My pleasure."

-

-

-

Kagome rolled in her side on the bed then she stirred as if sensing that someone was watching her. Slowly she opened her eyes and it was slightly blurred from sleep.

She closed it once more and opened it again.

She became very aware of her surroundings. She was lying on a soft bed with expensive sheets. Then, she remembered being backhanded by Sesshoumaru and now she was here which means, "Sesshoumaru?"

Silence greeted her. In the end she was driven to sit up and look up to see Naraku watching her intently. Her eyes widen in the sudden realization.

"Surprised?" He said in amusement.

"What am I doing here?" She hissed. She noticed that she doesn't have any clothes on her and she grabbed a sheet, and covered her exposed chest.

"You can do nothing. You can escape . . . that is if you can." He smiled evilly at her as he stood up from his chair and hopped in the bed.

Kagome tried to move but she felt herself froze in fear. But she couldn't move. She tried to blink.

To open her mouth, anything! She could only feel the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Cannot move, aren't we?" He whispered huskily that make her shiver. He enfolded her in his arms. She shivered again from fear at the intense look he was giving her. "As I said, you cannot do anything. No Sesshoumaru or Inu Yasha will going to save you now Sesshoumaru trade you for the tetsusaiga. He is a traitor and a great actor, too."

The tears are now flowing freely as if she had never cried for a long time. He began to run his fingertips down her spine; he pressed her closer to his firm muscled frame as his lips found hers in a deep passionate kiss.

Drawing away with a muttered exclamation of indifference, Naraku grabbed the sheet that was covering her body.

For long exciting seconds he gazed at her naked body as Kagome's eyes became dull and lifeless but the tears keep flowing.

"You can _not_ escape,"

"You _are_ mine."

Then with a groan of want he crushed her to him again. Kagome felt Naraku's body quicken and shudder with the urgency of his hunger as his lips met hers and crushed them in a bruising kiss.

He invaded her with his tongue, thrusting in and probing the innermost recesses of her mouth, while his hands caressed her chest.

"Do you want more? Or do you want to know what Sesshoumaru did to you before we go any further?"

-

-

-

**REVISED EDITION**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** In Memory of You

**Rating:** Rated M

**Genre:** Romance

-

-

-

Naraku could see the pupils widen although her eyes couldn't move a muscle.

"Oh. So you do want to know." He finished his ministration and touched Kagome's temple.

In the second that Naraku's fingers Kagome's body fell in the soft futon and obliviously sleeping peacefully.

Kagome remained laying on the bed. She couldn't remember anything as if her mind was empty. Slowly, Kagome opened her eyes and studied her surroundings.

All she could see was clouds and more clouds. _'I'm flying? Am I dead?'_ she thought. And so deep in thought that she didn't notice that she said her latest thought aloud.

"Kagome."

"What do you want?" She growled, her memories were slowly coming back.

"To see what Sesshoumaru done to you." Naraku whispered and grabbed Kagome's waist firmly.

"What the hell are you doing?" Naraku looked at her, amusement glittering in his eyes, making him more handsome.

The last thought made Kagome blush furiously.

Kagome made an annoyed expression. "Okay, fine. Whatever."

She and Naraku started to move in the sky until Kagome saw a clearing. She looked at Naraku skeptically, who ignored her and only looked ahead, making her more annoyed.

She was about to yell at him but a scene below caught her attention.

Sesshoumaru and Naraku were having a kind of serious talk. 'Ha! Who cares?' Kagome thought sarcastically. Naraku and Kagome went a little closer to hear some exchange from the two living creatures below.

"So, you want to get the tetsusaiga exchange for Inuyasha's stupid wench?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly.

"Yes."

"How can you break the seal from the sword?"

"I had my ways. So do we have a deal?" Naraku asked, extending his right hand. Sesshoumaru looked at it for a while, and hesitantly shake it.

Kagome could feel the tears forming in her eyes but she bit her lower lip to control the tears that tempting to fall. "You want to see more?" asked Naraku.

She shook her head no.

They again start moving to a destination using a sky-road. It takes a moment to see another clearing. She notices that this was Sesshoumaru's garden with a Naraku, a Sesshoumaru, and an unconscious Kagome hanging limp on his arms.

"Sesshoumaru… How could you do this to me?" She closed her eyes, and felt the tears fell when she closed it.

"It hurts, isn't it?" Naraku said with a fake sadness in his voice that made Kagome angry.

Kagome lifted her left hand and slapped him with all force. Naraku's expression was shocked then he put a cold mask and smiled. Kagome shivered involuntarily, as if she was the prey and Naraku was the hunter.

"Of course, it is!" And she started hitting him on the chest with her fists. Naraku only looked at her in response.

"You're like an ant that bites me." He said scornfully.

"I'm so sorry if I'm only human!" She glared daggers at him and continued hitting.

"Want to forget all about it?" Naraku offered. Kagome looked stunned for a moment then agreed but she had conditions. "I only want to forget all about Sesshoumaru. All. But not all my memories."

"You hate him that much?"

Kagome looked at him as if he was crazy. "Hai."

"Then. You're wish is my command, my miko. " Naraku said with a slight smirk.

Kagome closed her eyes and welcomed darkness herself. She couldn't help but give Naraku some of her trust because she had no choice after all.

But she never thought that Naraku might use this as an advantage and erased all of her memories and makes her completely his . . .

-

-

-

Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru woke up from a dream. Never had he had such a dream before, he thought.

In his dream, he and Kagome were happy with Rin.

Kagome's laughter filled the air. Then, the blue sky turned to black. Rin hugged his leg. Kagome looked shocked then a pair of hands pulls her away from him.

Sesshoumaru ran and followed her but to only stop when he saw Naraku and Kagome were laughing together. He could see Kagome's earrings shinning as she ran and hugged Naraku.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. The dream only gave him a pang of jealousy and guilt.

He sighed.

Sesshoumaru would soon find the wench and order her to break the spell that she had casted on him since the exchange _ceremony_.

-

-

-

REVISED VERSION


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** In Memory of You

**Rating:** Rated M

**Genre:** Romance

-

-

-

"You really are beautiful, Kagome-sama." A servant said to Kagome as she brushed Kagome's hair. Kagome shook her head gently to the servant.

"Sayori, how many times do I have to say that you can call me Kagome?" Kagome asked and watched her reflection and Sayori's reaction that was reflecting on the over large mirror.

Kagome could see her earrings shine every time she swayed her head.

"Naraku-sama would kill me if I did that." Sayori said sadly to Kagome, who limped for a while. "Umm… Don't worry, dear. I would be the one who'll explain it to Naraku." Kagome said cheerfully.

"You need to go now to him." Sayori smiled sweetly at Kagome and helped Kagome stand. With a last smile for Sayori, Kagome walked out of the room.

"So you're here." Naraku stood up and walked to Kagome and kissed her.

Kagome brought her hand to his shoulders and pushed him. Naraku's eyes narrowed slightly as Kagome glared at him. "Don't start now or we are going to be late for the party."

Naraku seemed to think for a while and Kagome begun to worry because of his unresponsiveness. "Give me one more reason not to continue." Naraku finally stated.

"I love parties." Kagome said immediately, hoping that he would be satisfied in her answer.

"Fine, fine."

"Yay!" And she hugged him tightly.

-

-

-

"What will Sesshoumaru-sama going to do in the party? Will Rin come too?" Sesshoumaru looked at Rin who was pestering him in the last minutes now.

He patted Rin's head and shook his head.

"Nothing and no." Sesshoumaru replied coldly.

"What will Rin do while Sesshoumaru-sama is gone?"

"Play with Jaken."

Rin grumbled but seemed to accept his answer and ran to search for the toad.

'Better go to that party.' And he leaped into the air towards the party of Northern Lands for the most powerful Youkai's in the world.

-

-

-

Kagome and Naraku finally arrived at the Northern Castle. Naraku slipped a protective arm around Kagome's waist and kissed her temple. Kagome, in the other hand, was full of amazement and awe when she saw the castle.

The castle was so large and beautiful.

She was so amazed that she didn't notice that demons were starring at them as they passed. Kagome rested her head on Naraku's chest and smiled.

As they entered the Castle, all of the heads turned to them and the naturally noisy environment became amazingly quiet.

"Why are they looking at us?" Kagome whispered to Naraku and continued walking to the nearest empty seat she had found.

"Just ignored them," Naraku replied and tightened his hold on her waist.

Then, out of nowhere, someone announced something that made Naraku tightened his hold on Kagome more. "Ladies and Gentle youkai and vixen, I happy to present Lord Sesshoumaru of Western Lands."

Kagome could hear giggles and gasp from her back and front. She couldn't help but look back to see whoever he was.

Kagome felt her heart squeeze and winced. It was as if she knew the man before but she didn't remember him. He looked at her and somewhat froze in his place.

"Kagome," Kagome broke their gaze and looked at Naraku questioningly. "Let's take a seat." Kagome could only nod and smile.

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe it. The girl only looked at him like he was a stranger. He could also feel his blood boil when he had seen Kagome broke their gaze and smile at Naraku.

Could Naraku possibly . . . ?

Sesshoumaru started to walk towards the empty seat nearest where Kagome and Naraku where. And if Kagome didn't even give him a glance then his guess was true.

-

-

-

REVISED VERSION


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** In Memory of You

**Author:** Slytherin Prince

**Genre:** Romance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

**Warning:** Rated M

-

-

-

As planned, Sesshoumaru took his seat on the empty seat, nearest where Kagome and Naraku were sitting without knowing or sensing that he was watching.

A servant walked towards him and asked if he wanted something. Sesshoumaru shook his head no as he continued to stare at the vixen.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as he watched the pair tightened their hold on each other's hand. He could already feel his blood boil again.

He just fisted his clawed hand instead.

Sesshoumaru frowned. Why was she so special? When would she remove the spell?

Does he feel guilty? What? What now?

The headache was now starting to form. Since when did a headache start in just thinking a human?

He took a deep breath. Exhale. Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples softly and closed his eyes for a while.

He really didn't know the reason why he attended this party.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes when he felt a soft pat on his shoulder. He growled lightly as his frown deepened.

He, of course, put his emotionless mask back before turning to whomever that patted him.

Naraku with smiling a Kagome clinging tightly in his arms.

Sesshoumaru stared threateningly at Naraku. If he only dared to say a word to him in front of the miko… Finally, he snapped into his senses again.

So what? Why should he care if the hanyou would say something that was unmanly?

He then placed a mental note that when this damn party was over, he would hunt and surely give the miko a piece of mind of his mind.

"What?" He did nothing but growled the word. Naraku looked at Sesshoumaru amusingly as he stood up, towering the pair.

The miko look at him with a slight fear but the hanyou just looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing. Just wanted to know if you're fine, it looks like you're already dead with a face as pale as yours." Naraku retorted, smirking slightly. Turning his attention to the girl in his side, he smiled at her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Naraku said, catching the attention of the two.

"This is Kagome, my mate." Ignoring the growl from Sesshoumaru, he continued, "Kagome. This is Lord Sesshoumaru of Western Lands." And to Sesshoumaru's surprise, Kagome smiled at him sweetly.

So his prediction is true.

The witch priestess, Kagome, had already forgotten her friends, relatives . . . and Sesshoumaru.

-

-

-

After the introducing, Naraku and Lord Sesshoumaru excused themselves for a while. For what? Kagome didn't know why.

She just knew that Lord Sesshoumaru reminded her of someone.

But who?

Kagome sighed. She just remembered one thing. The only thing she knew was: That she belonged to Naraku.

Kagome sighed. She just knew that when Naraku was beginning to start something nasty, a little voice at the back of her head said that that wasn't right.

But in truth, she could feel that she was starting to love him. Even though she didn't know what he felt about her.

But the question was why she was so afraid to love someone? Have she been rejected before? Betrayed?

Kagome could already feel that she was getting dizzy.

Why think of such none sense thoughts in a kind of party like this? However, she did try to get back to the past.

Try to . . . remember. But whenever she did that, she could feel her heart twist and she would automatically stop thinking anything.

She sighs heavily as she looked at the center of the room. Kagome could see pairs of demons and ningens happily dancing, chitchatting about how life and someone like her that was nothing to do but to sit there and stare to other people.

She didn't know but it was kind of amusing when you watch some body that innocently didn't know that there was someone that was watching them.

'Gosh! It's boring in here!!!' She suddenly thought exasperatedly. She look down at her untouched food and took the pork, and played with the pasta for a while since there was nothing to do anyways.

-

-

-

"What did you want to tell me, hanyou?" Sesshoumaru sneered at Naraku.

The wind carelessly passed them and disarrayed their hairs.

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath, enjoying the smell of the flower in the garden below. He looked at Naraku sharply then looked back again at the small clearing.

"You already knew."

"It's none of my business. You don't need to inform me."

"I know. But I just want to say that Kagome hates you before she _losses_ her memory. She did love you though, but I was trying my very best to replaced my heart in where your heart should be, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"I care not about the feelings of a ningen." Sesshoumaru said coolly.

"I maybe a hanyou but I am not a fool. You, highly lord of the Western Lands, are in love with a ningen, as you called. I can see that in you, I can see all the hints," Naraku paused when Sesshoumaru growled, but then he continued,

"But that doesn't mean that I will give the girl without a fight." Naraku said to him before turning his back to Sesshoumaru and walked away.

Before he turned the door knob, he said frankly, "I just want you to know that you don't appreciate something until it's gone. You gave me a chance, Sesshoumaru-sama, and I am very thankful of it." With that he took off.

-

-

REVISED VERSION


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** In Memory of You

**Author:** Slytherin Prince

**Genre:** Romance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

**Warning:** Some words aren't appropriate for 13 and below. Rated M

-

-

"There it is finished." Kagome said with a triumphant smile. She held the paper high in above her head and look at it with awe. She had been working for this poem because she was so bored. Even though she didn't know whom to give her poem.

With a sigh, she placed the piece of paper down on her old wooden desk and leaned to her comfortable chair.

"Care to share the paper?" A voice from behind said. Startled, she looks around and smiled when she saw Naraku.

Well, did she expect somebody else? Kagome turned the thought down and smiled sweetly at her mate.

"What if I don't?" Kagome said mockingly at him. Naraku raised an eyebrow. "Then I will snatch that piece of paper and read it by myself." He said and suddenly reached the paper.

Unfortunately, Kagome was alert and she put the paper as far as her hands could reach, away from the thief.

"I'll read it to you," She said, "In our bedroom." Kagome continued.

-

-

-

"Jaken-sama, come here." Rin said in a serious and sad face as she sat on the grass.

Jaken, who became worried that the child was going to die, immediately ran towards the human.

He did not want to die early.

"What is your problem, child?" Jaken said worriedly and touched the child's forehead. No fever. But why is th-!

"Boohoo!" Rin spread her palms as wide and she startled the poor toad demon. Jaken took a step back and, unfortunately for him, slipped. Rin took this a big advantage. She reached for the rope behind her and immediately wrapped it around Jaken.

When the wrapping time is over, Rin held one of her beautiful kimono's with a sweet smile on her face. Jaken gulped.

-

-

-

Kagome hopped in the bed with the help of Naraku. She held the paper and started reading after getting an impatient glare from her mate.

"Okay, here it is. Umm . . . Love starts with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a tear. Don't cry over anyone who won't cry over you. Good friends are hard to find, harder to leave, and impossible to forget." She paused to gasp for a breath then continued.

"You can only go as far as you push. Actions speak louder than words. The hardest thing to do is watch the one you love, love somebody else. Don't let the past hold you back; you're missing the good stuff. Life is short."

"If you don't look around once in a while you might miss it. A best friends is like a four leaf clover, hard to find and lucky to have. Some people make the world special just by being in it. When it hurts to look back, and you're scared to look ahead, you can look beside you and your best friends will be there. True friendship never ends."

"Friends are forever. Good friends are like stars you don't always see them, but you know they are always there. Don't frowns ever know who is falling in love with your smile."

"What do you do when the only person who can make you stop crying is the person who made you cry? Nobody is perfect until you fall in love with them. Everything is okay in the end. If it's not okay, then it's not the end."

"Most people walk in and out of your life, but only friend's leave footprints in your heart. Remember, every minute spent angry is sixty seconds of happiness wasted."

-

-

-

REVISED VERSION


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** In Memory of You

**Author:** Slytherin Prince

**Genre:** Romance

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Warning:** Rated M

-

-

-

Naraku started couching hard after giving Kagome an approval in her masterpiece. Kagome placed a worried arm on his back and ran her hand back and forth in a comforting way.

"What is happening to you???" She asked worriedly.

The hanyou couldn't control it anymore. It was happening again. This tragedy into his life did not left him like he thought. There was no way to escape.

He could no longer escape.

He tilted his head backwards, opening his mouth in a silent scream. Naraku clenched the futon hard as Kagome panicked because of his unresponsiveness and painful expression.

And to Kagome's surprise, his eye color changed to light green.

Naraku's normal black wavy hair transformed into a straight with blonde color. Claws to normal human nails. Kagome placed her arms down and studied the form in her front.

After thoughtful minutes of thinking, the young miko's eyes widened in realization.

"Why didn't you say that you are a hanyou?" She asked with her arms crossed below her chest. The human Naraku just stared at her which made Kagome even angrier.

"I had my reasons," Naraku said, looking at her intensely with those eyes that were unnerving her so.

"And Kagome," he said, raising his head to look at her for a moment.

"What?" She demanded hotly.

"Shut up." And to insure that, he kissed her. His kiss, deceptively light and fluttery to begin with, nevertheless fanned an inner fire that had lain dormant for too long.

Despite her common sense and a myriad of argument to the contrary, there wasn't a moment's hesitation on Kagome's part.

She drank in the kiss as if it were intoxicating wine. And it only became more so as he smothered her senses, kissing her more eagerly.

Kagome felt herself being pressed against the side of the bed. Naraku's arms cradled her, insulating from all outside forces.

How could she, in her haze, feel the total, distinct imprint of each of his fingers upon her body? And yet she could. She was utterly aware of each part of him as it came in contact with her.

His mouth worked over her hungrily as he took more and more of what she offered there, absorbing sustenance and growing more demand.

The breaths Kagome took in weren't deep enough to strengthen her against the onslaught of his excitement. She felt her common sense being shunted into the background.

Naraku's enthusiasm grew.

Was it possible?

She felt his hands moving, spreading, and massaging her back in larger and larger circles as they crept even.

Kagome felt an explosion go off within her. She raised her arms around his neck, her fingers grabbing a little of the thick lock of blonde hair that lay against his collar.

When Naraku nipped her ear lobbed he accidentally unlocked the secure lock of one of her earrings. Kagome head suddenly started to pound hard. Then recognition shot into her flashing all the event that happened in a small amount of time. It was making her want to scream.

Kagome pushed and slapped him hard as she said . . . "How dare you!" And in his weakened state, he became immediately unconscious.

Why was she here? Where was she? What was she doing with Naraku?

She ran out of the room and out of the house.

Kagome stopped running. She was now on her way down on the forest. She tilted her head towards the moon. The moon was hanging high in a cloudless and cold night.

Moon . . . half moon.

Half moon. Half moon.

What does it means?

She now wonders why.

-

-

-

"Rin stay here with Jaken." Rin pouted but nodded.

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air. Why didn't he notice before? The scent of the human witch was in the part of the forest.

It was time for the punishment.

-

-

-

Inuyasha suddenly stopped, making Shippou bumped into him.

"Hold on."

Inuyasha raised a hand and sniffed the air. Inuyasha growled.

_Kagome._

**-**

**-**

**-**

**REVISED VERSION**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** In Memory of You

**Rating:** Rated M

**Genre:** Romance

-

-

-

Kagome kept on running as far as her legs could carry her.

It was still unknown to her what had happened between her and Naraku.

She wondered if she had done something nasty to be with him. Maybe that was why her heart squeezed every time she thinks about it.

Her head was throbbing, still but it has lessened a bit.

Maybe it was from fear? At least it has lessened a bit.

Kagome abruptly stopped for a while to catch her breath.

She frankly leaned into a trunk of a tree and slowly slid down because her legs ached and it couldn't carry her anymore.

All the muscles that she didn't knew was there and throbbing.

The young miko sighed softly and looked up to the moon. The moon was really beautiful even without the company of clouds.

Someday, if she lived, she would touch the moon.

_'If I live.'_

Shuddering, she tried to block out the thousand questions that she couldn't answer that was attacking her mind.

After a minute or two, Kagome gained half of her energy so she stood, with the help of the trunk.

She now started to walk towards nowhere.

She would just walk, walk and walk.

She would walk away from her problems and all . . . everything.

This was her escape.

-

-

-

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and immediately found the scent of the witch. The young miko would pay for chanting a great spell on him that he, Sesshoumaru could not even fight.

The taiyoukai turned to the destination of the young miko.

However, it was fun to chase a human girl.

Now all the nightmares he endured would be gone.

But somewhere in his head, a small voice keep on screaming at him something he didn't actually like.

-

-

-

"Are you sure Inuyasha?" asked the pup in hopeful tone. Shippou really missed his _living_ mom.

He missed everything about her. He even missed the blanket that they always shared at night.

"Shut up, you brat. I know what I smelled." Inuyasha retorted. But deep inside, he was actually excited to see Kagome again.

He really missed her.

Even after leaving them behind, he still liked her.

And now he could hug her, feel her, and tell her that he loved her. And he hoped that it was not too late.

-

-

-

**REVISED VERSION**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** In Memory of You

**Rating:** Rated M

**Genre:** Romance

-

-

-

What was she doing here? Kagome thought as she stared at the well.

She was wondering why her feet carried her in front of the well. She could be somewhere else productive.

Kagome sighed and sat at the wooden edge of the well.

Since she could not remember anything, except Naraku, then, she would just sit right there and wait for her destiny.

She then placed her attention to the moon again.

The moon was beautiful, but why was she so fascinated with it?

She couldn't really think of a reason that would satisfy her.

After a moment or so, she felt something, or rather someone, was coming.

Kagome stood up and gazed around frighteningly.

What now?

-

-

-

"Inuyasha, would you slow down a bit? Not all human can run as fast as you can you know!" Miroku said.

"Why don't you wide on Kirara's back? Idiot!"

Miroku rolled his eyes and jumped at Kirara's back, surprising Sango in the process.

"Much better." He said to himself and leaned a little closer to the woman on his side.

Sesshoumaru ran as fast as he could towards the scent of the woman.

Then, as he leaped, the wind had carried a scent of the most unexpected guest.

His foolish half brother.

He ran faster, in a matter of time Sesshoumaru would finally see her.

And kill her as well.

-

-

-

**REVISED EDITION**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** In Memory of You

**Rating:** Rated M

**Genre:** Romance

-

-

-

Kagome looked at the wood expectedly.

She was nervous but all she could do was wait and see who was coming since she did not remember.

She clenched the edge of the well hardly as though she was passing all the frustration she could feel on the old wood.

She could hear the loud drumming of her heart in her chest.

What if Naraku was near? What would she do? How come she couldn't remember anything?

Kagome could almost here the woods, crying as the new comers passed through them.

Damn, they were near.

She caught a glimpse of silvery white by the help of the moon.

Her eyes were focused on the thing, almost figuring what it was. She turned herself back as the thing gotten closer to her.

Did they know that she was here? How come?

Really, what would happen to her now?

Her eyes turned into slits as she tried her very hard to figure out the silvery thing. The figure soon becomes a silhouette of a running human.

Then, Kagome immediately became confused. How could a human have an _'I-want-to-run'_ mood in this kind of hour?

That was really weird.

She stood up from her sitting position and took a step forward, looking more closely.

Then, to her surprise, the silhouette disappeared. Her eyes widened and scanned the area again with sharp eyes.

Kagome frowned deeply. What the?!

She placed a hand on her chest and absently bit her lower lip. Are you dreaming about the figure? A voice said in her mind.

Kagome shook her head. No, she wasn't dreaming. She should believe on what she was seeing starting from now.

If so, she could survive in this place.

She has no identity since she remembered nothing except Naraku.

Only... Naraku.

Kagome doesn't know how was that suppose to happen but she did remember that Naraku was bad. For that, she didn't know why.

Kagome felt another presence seconds after somebody wrapped its arms around her. She gasped and froze as she felt her captor hugged her more securely.

"Kagome, I'm glad your back. Don't leave us again, please." Her captor said warmly.

Kagome's eyes widened a bit. _That voice_.

She remembered that voice. Kagome closed her eyes and tried her very hard to remember something because she knew that her captor was someone she valued so much.

_"Hey, whoever you are I know you have the Shikon no tama! Give it to me!" Kagome was in a village and a boy with long white hair said to Kagome. _

_The boy was dressed in red haori and had claws. And he was stretching his hand towards her, as of taking something to her. She couldn't see the boy's face since it was covered by shadows._

"Kagome?" Her captor said worriedly, loosening its secure hug from her and slowly turned her.

_She was in another place. In a riverside, she guessed. "You idiot girl! Why did you shatter the Shikon no tama?!" _

_Somebody said from behind. Kagome looked back and caught a glimpse of the boy._

_When she turned her head again, she became a face-to-chest with someone who had a red haori. _

Her captor caught her chin and slowly brought it closely to his face.

_"Kagome, I'm sorry! I'm supposed to protect you..." The boy in red haori said quietly. _

_Kagome was now in the branch of a very high tree. The boy was a little higher than her. _

_The shadow in his face was now starting to fade. But still, she could barely make it out. He seems so familiar..._

"Are you alright?" Her captor said quietly, concern visible in his voice.

Kagome's eyes still closed.

_"Just remember, no matter what happen I will still be here for you," The boy in red haori said, his back turned to Kagome. The boy in red haori slowly turned his head and Kagome can see his face more clearly, but still blurred._

"Kagome?" Her captor shook her slightly; his voice seems frightened in sound.

_"Hey, come back here! We should collect more shards!" Kagome heard someone called behind her. She was now facing the old well. Kagome gasped when somebody grab her by the arm and said, "Where do you think you going?" _

_That somebody turned her harshly. _

_Kagome's eyes widen as she finally had a glimpse of the boy's face. Golden eyes and doggy ears... That golden eyes and doggy ears... _

_She knew this man... _

_His name was..._

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered as she opened her eyes, tears started to roll down her cheeks.

Her knees suddenly gave away and she started to cry in the hanyou's arms.

-

-

-

REVISED VERSION


End file.
